My pain, my hope, my dear you
by TsukiAkatsushirou
Summary: XiaoSaku - TsuFye - TomoKuro - Leve Yaoi y Yuri Mi dolor, mi esperanza, mi amor, mi querida/o tu. Xiaolang busca relajarse en el patio de la posada del pais del Loto y la conoca, una bella samurai Nameless....


My pain, my hope, my love, my dear you.

Cap. I. Sweet Samurai.

"Until the day in which you must yourself separate of my, I will be eternally happy until that painful day"

El muchacho contemplaba la perilla de la puerta dudoso, examinó con cuidado lo que diría, le ponía nervioso la idea de estar frente a ella y ser descuidado recordando a su princesa como era antes.

¡NO! Yuko, el no es más que el muchacho con el cuál viajo Escucho Xiaolang decir a su princesa dentro de la habitación ¿No era más que el _muchacho con el cual viaja_? ¡Qué tonto había sido! Pensar que la princesa le veía como algo más, se apoyó en la pared, su aura era cansada y triste, no podía evitar el cansancio que le producía la búsqueda de los recuerdos de ella, aun así….a mi no me recordará analizó dolido el chico, pasó un rato en silencio, y luego de armarse de valor entró con una afable sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre en las mañanas hacía.

Buenos días, Princesa-saludo Xiaolang mientras la observaba fijamente, esta ya estaba vestida, un hermoso Kimono de color rosa y algunos detalles blancos-

Buenos días Xiaolang-contestó simplemente la princesa-

Espero hayan amanecido bien tu y Mokona-prosiguió Xiaolang mientras veía a Mokona encima de la cabeza de la princesa-

SIIIIIII ¡gracias por preguntar Xiaolang!-exclamó el eufórico y pequeño Mokona.

Me alegro, con permiso iré a hacer algunas cosas….-dijo Xiaolang mientras salía de la habitación-

¡Oye Xiao….lang!-pero el chico no se detuvo dejando a la princesa con la palabra en la boca.

Xiaolang ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel ritmo de vida, llegar a un mundo distinto, de culturas distintas, y estado distinto, de todo distinto, excepto que siempre había una pluma…un fragmento de recuerdo de Sakura.

Exhausto reposó en el jardín de la posada, era un bello jardín, con un gran estanque lleno de Kois y flores de Loto y una isla pequeña en medio, a la cual se podía llegar a través de un pequeño puente que comunicaba ambas la isla con el patio, el patio en sí, estaba lleno de árboles frondosos de cerezos, era un ambiente realmente relajante, un suspiro emanó de Xiaolang.

¡Hya! 

Xiaolang miro de un lado al otro buscando a quien había producido aquel sonido, encontrando una imagen tan hermosa que llegó a sonrojarse, una bella muchacha que entrenaba con la espada de manera elegante, su Kimono era rosado muy claro y por sus movimientos había descubierto sus piernas y hondeaba el kimono (la parte baja) y el viento con sutileza, con su diestra sostenía la espada por encima de su cabeza de manera inclinada y su brazo izquierdo estaba apenas estirado hacia el filo de la espada.

¡Qué hermosa! 

¿Are?-musitó levemente la chica reincorporándose mientras miraba dulcemente a Xiaolang-

H-hola….-saludo el tímido chico-¿who….?

¿quién eres?-se apresuró a preguntar la chica-

Xiaolang….tu….-titubeo-

Soy, de los guerreros Nameless…-dijo la chica-¡un gusto joven Xiolang!-dijo reverenciándose educadamente.

El gusto es…mío….-

¿Haciendo amigos, Xiaolang? 

Fye….-murmuro el mientras veía acercarse a un apuesto joven de rubios cabellos y ojos claros.

Buenos días-saludo la chica.

Igual, ¿tu..eres?-interrogó Fye, acercándose a ella.

Una guerrera, perece que sois extranjeros…¡Os explicaré! En este país, el País del Loto, habemos unos guerreros, samuráis y ninjas de una categoría llamada _Nameless, _somos los encargados de proteger a nuestro amo así tengamos que poner nuestra vida en riesgo-comentó orgullosa mientras hacía pausa-pero no témenos nombres por eso así somos _Nameless_, a veces les ha dado por llamarnos Innombrables…jeje-dijo enfundando su Katana, poseía dos, una larga y otra corta.

Vaya…-murmuró Fye.

¡¡Entonces pongámosle un nombre!!-gritó Mokona saltando en la cabeza de Xiaolang.

¿Are? ¿a mi?-

Si, claro. A ver…¿cómo se llaman tus Katanas?-pregunto Fye mirándola.

Pues…la corta Yami no Kokoro, y la larga Tsuki no Hitokiri-dijo algo intrigada.

¡te parece…! ¡Tsuki!-dijo Mokona.

Me parece hermoso…y además le queda…-halagó el chico mirando sus ojos.

Pues…esto….vale…-musito apenas ella.

Bien, te llamaremos Tsuki a partir de ahora-dijo amigablemente Xiaolang.

Gracias…-

¡Eh! ¡Chica Nameless! ¡Vuestra Ama os llama! 

¡Ama!-la chica salió corriendo.

Tras la chica corrieron los tres. Al llegar al patio principal (el que está frente la casa) encontraron a los guardias tirados en el suelo, y un chico moreno y grande enfurecido. Era Kurogane uno de los compañeros de Xiaolang, quien estaba hecho una fiera.

¡Oe! ¡Fiera!-gritó la chica-Dejad de armar jaleo o patearé vuestro trasero ("se ve fuerte…")-

¡ah! Tu, ¿mocosa?-dijo Kurogane volviéndose a ella- Dos Katanas….y ¿tan joven? ¡Interesante!-

¡Callad, Bestia!-

¿¡bestia!?-

Ara ara…-la chica se aproxima a él caminando pero en menos de un segundo se encuentra frente a el- ¡HYAAA!-golpea su estomago con elegancia-

¡Tgh!-cae al suelo agarrándose el estomago-

¡Aprende a respetar las posadas, Bestia!-

OH mi…oye Tsuki…déjalo el…-

¿Dragón…?-musito-¡tu poseías la espada del Dragón….el Dragón Plateado!-agarra a Kurogane por el cuello de su kimono- ¿¡Por qué la princesa Tomoyo del País Japón, te pensó merecedor de ella!?-lo agita-

Cálmate-

¿¡conoces a la princesa Tomoyo!?-

Claro que conoce a mi hermana, aparte de ello…ella ya ha viajado entre dimensiones hace algún tiempo atrás… 

¿¡Tomoyo…!?-exclamó Kurogane viendo aparecer a una joven de oscuros cabellos y largos-

Hola…Kurogane-

Continuará.


End file.
